Oil immersion cooling is the submersion of information technology hardware into an oil in order to thermally cool the hardware during operation. Compared to air cooling, immersion cooling offers several advantages, such as reduced power consumption, lower cost, increased rack density, improved board performance, reduction of failures/overheating/hot spots, limited infrastructure, flexibility, and reduced costs of enclosures. With the move to these types of cooling systems, materials compatibility becomes challenging as some materials may degrade or swell within the oil coolant.